Divide the following complex numbers. $ \dfrac{-5+5i}{5}$
Answer: Since we're dividing by a single term, we can simply divide each term in the numerator separately. $ \dfrac{-5+5i}{5} = \dfrac{-5}{5} + \dfrac{5i}{5}$ Simplifying the two terms gives $-1+i$.